game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha // Omega
Alpha // Omega is an upcoming futuristic video game developed by Code Red Entertainment and published by Infinite Development Incorporated. It takes place in an alternate universe set in 2207 on Earth, in outer space, and on Mars. Gameplay Alpha // Omega has the general feel of a first person shooter, what with the player in first person, holding a gun at all times, and directed to shoot at live enemies. That's the basis of the entire game, as the player takes on the role of an average, well not exactly average, soldier. The campaign also integrates some general RPG elements or elements that are basically decided or created by giving the player more choices to "customize" their campaign experience in terms of story, such as choosing what to do or what path to take, or gameplay, such as deciding how to go about completing a certain task or choosing what gear to equip. Campaign The Campaign is one of the more integral parts of the game, where the developer really focused its attention on, rather than the multiplayer or any external game mode. They wanted it to have a longer lasting, potentially more powerful affect on the player as well as make it more intense and immersing. Prologue - Departures The Prologue is split up into two segments, with the first portion really far back into the past and the second portion just before the events of Segment 1. Part 1 takes place in 2154, the year that humanity begun colonizing on Mars. Not only had scientists figured out a way to sustain life on the planet, they also discovered lightspeed and other methods of traveling through space in a relatively quick manner. Humanity was finished on Earth. Earth was not the lively green planet it once was; humans polluted it to the point where it was almost unable to sustain proper life. In addition to this, most of the natural aspects of Earth were destroyed from the Sunshine War, in which nuclear missiles were launched after countries waged war with one another, and humans expanding more and more as the population grew. Humanity colonized on Mars for this exact reason, to escape the dying planet or face extinction. Except there was one problem. They did not build enough room to fit everyone from Earth yet, therefore having to leave many people. As a result, only the upper class and upper-middle class people, who could afford the heavy toll to Mars could go, leaving the poorer people to fend for themselves on Earth. Because of the heavy toll and whatnot, many riots broke out. People were angry that they could not go if they were not rich enough or in the military (military personnel and their immediate families were allowed, regardless of social status) and were willing to do pretty much anything that guaranteed them getting to Mars. For the United States specifically, soldiers were used to control and even disable these riots. It was not easy for them either. The player in Part 1 takes the role of a typical soldier simply known as Keaton. He is assigned the role of handling a crowd, making sure they don't get too explosive. This part is just mainly the player standing around and watching the riots unfold, giving them perspective of how the Mars Colonization was at first. Part 1 ends after the riot becomes too much for Keaton and the other soldier next to him, Leroy, and they are killed as the gates are overrun by the masses. Part 2 is more recent to Present Day. It is the official tutorial of the game and introduces the protagonist to the players, Nicholas Reaver. He is a husband and loving father who is part of the Humanity Space Command, otherwise known as the HSC, humanity's newly formed military force. His squad and a few others volunteered to take part in Project Homecoming, requiring them to be sent back to Earth after all the years humanity has been on Mars. Reaver has his final goodbyes with his family and friends until next time and departs to the military station, where he receives specialized training as well as new, updated gear along with his team. They are officially prepared to return home. Segment 1 - Hard Landing The ship delivering the soldiers and research teams back to Earth departs from Mars and heads towards its destination, only taking roughly an hour to get there. In the meantime, the teams prepare for what could possibly be on the surface of the planet and briefed about their objectives. It's relatively simple, for the most part. Their job is to protect the scientists and the research teams from any potential harm, so they can get along with their work for Project Homecoming. That's what is given to them at the moment, as the HSC wants to see what will happen before giving out any further orders. Once they arrive and are outside Earth's atmosphere, the soldiers and research teams take a smaller vessel to the surface, while the larger ship will remain in space for emergency reasons and so the people on the planet can be in contact with their superiors on Mars. The landing is rough, having to go through layers and layers of trash, only to land on a desolate surface. It is deserted for the most part and signs of civilization appear, though they have deteriorated due to a lack of maintenance (If you are having a hard time picturing this, it pretty much looks like Fallout). Local wanderers, armed to the teeth and curious, approach the landing craft, resulting in the soldiers having to clear the area. The landing is rough and the terrain is terrible, but they have a mission and objectives to complete. Characters List of main characters in the game, characters and factions that have some relevance to them and appear at least more than half the game with semi-significant to extremely significant roles. Protagonist // Allies Prologue *Keaton *Cpl. Jensen *Pvt. Leroy Present Day *Sgt. Nicholas Reaver (protagonist/playable character) *Cpt. Ryan Black *Cpl. Quinn Presley *Pvt. Carlos Lima *Pvt. Bryan Strange *Pvt. Andrew DiMarco Antagonists // Enemies Present Day *"Scourge" *Red Mountain Mercenaries *"Deathwish" *Dynamite Bikers *"Nightstalker" *Shadow Team *"Phantom" *Knights of the Phantom Order *"Rogue" *Black Star Raiders *Various survivors *Various unaffiliated mercenaries Events of Alpha // Omega This is just a list of important events surrounding the plot of Alpha // Omega. *Colonization of Mars *Sunshine War *Project Homecoming Category:EternalBlaze Category:EternalBlaze's Games Category:Code Red Entertainment Category:Alpha // Omega Category:Infinite Development Incorporated